


Love Me Right

by Hetalia1912



Series: Coffee And Books [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Oh Sehun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Awkward Flirting, Barista Oh Sehun, Bonding, Dating, First Dates, Librarian Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Multi, Omega Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Single Parent Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Single Parents, Student Oh Sehun, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Love Me Right

**8:40 AM**

There weren't a lot of omegas that could successfully catch Sehun's attention.Not even two of his hyungs,Chanyeol and Jongdae,could catch his eye.It was because of this that Minseok and Baekhyun had nicknamed him 'the world's most picky alpha'.

The nickname really didn't bother him that much to be honest.It was his decision of which omega he would date.And so far none had caught his attention.

Then he met Lee Seungri.

Sehun was working his morning shift at the local coffee shop on campus that he worked at,when he heard the bell ring,telling him that someone had just walked in.When he looked up he was greeted by the scent of caramel and chocolate.There was something about the scent that enticed him.It practically screamed _omega._

And then he saw the omega in question that the enticing scent belonged to.

He had messy black hair and was definitely dressed for the autumn weather with his long black coat and black gloves.He seemed to be carrying a book bag of sorts but Sehun couldn't tell for sure from where he was standing.

"Excuse me?"Sehun snapped out of his thoughts and realized that the omega was now standing in front of the counter._I didn't even realize he walked over._Sehun cleared his throat."Yes,how may I help you?"He asked. 


End file.
